White Clad
by XxtsunamidevilxX
Summary: One melody hidden, another finished... Slick x Droog AU in a dream land where being are White or Black Clad depending on meaning. (yes i am not dead yes i am still in a block and yes i now like Homestuck)


WHITE CLAD.

**NOTE: Midnight Crew one-shot! I just had this sitting in my brain and only now I figured how to write it out, because my block has been way to long (a year?) so yeah, Slick and Droog. I guess this is AU as well.**

OoO

Slick always felt content in his dreams, it was one place where he wouldn't have to put up with anything or anyone annoying and bothersome, he could relax, something his heart hasn't been letting him do lately. A lot of chaos has happened and nobody has volunteered to repair the glass between his crew, right now they all refuse to communicate.

This event is risky, disbandment is imminent.

But as long as he went to sleep knowing he could wake up in a new state of mind, he could care less about the world hating his every move and every living second on his life clock, ticking slowly to whatever 'fate' had selected for him.

It was the same journey through the same ivory corridors in the same mansion, journey starting from the foyer all the way down to its large black and white doors at the end, Spades noticed he only had the power to open the black door, but none the less it still leaded him into the exact same path as with the other door, just a different route, one more suited to his dark tastes.

And then his travelling would come to an end, in which he appeared in a white room with a black piano in the middle, glistening and clean, the keys to the legs were in stunning condition ever since he first found it. Slick would spend hours playing whatever his mind fancied and the flow would continue on even after his rest, fingers lightly patting at his covers in the early morning.

But this dream was different, he could sense other people in this mansion, looking for the same thing; music. They were looking for music, a sound to soothe their tired ears and massage their confused brains, they were looking for the pianist of this building to help them. One of the fellows was a large male, a brutish looking man, the other two were a small young boy of a young age and a taller, more slender male.

They were White Clad, fitting with the mansion and its parts of darkness, though these three had never advanced further than the front doors, it was today that they would reach the end of the foyer and find the pianist.

A soft melody began to drift itself off of Slick's fingers and onto the lush ivory keys of his instrument, eyes closed and soul oblivious to the world as of now, in this moment he was determined to feel better than his past 'days' spent here. He was willing to zone out and forget everything, he was willing to lose his mind and friends towards a song.

Because that feeling, it's warm, and changes his cold blood to that of life, flowing and soft through heated skin.

Spades' digits worked impressively, even adding a few notes in to give the song the push it needed in sounding perfect, warm lips mouthed words of love and affection into his lone ears.

Before he heard a door open, and stopped.

Turning to face the direction of alerting noise he spots his crew member, Droog, looking towards him in surprise. "Why hello, Boss" he spoke calmly but with a hint of relief upon his words "I wasn't expecting you to be the pianist, as silly as that may sound" he chuckled to himself quietly before stepping forward and shutting the ivory half of the large doors.

Spades kissed his teeth, looking to the ground in a flurry of disgust "Why are you here?, please tell me you're the only one, I couldn't bear to see the others let alone you right now" his words shot frost at his companion, freezing him for speech. No words were dealt for a while until the Diamonds began to walk forward in the direction of his boss.

"How long have you been here?"

"A few hours…"

"Do you always come here?"

"…Yes"

Droog stopped at the far end of the piano, leaning on the edge, "Why did you never tell us?"

A dagger was shot from the leader's eyes towards his underling, Droog was given a direct answer and smiled contently, nothing has changed, and there is always the doubt that it won't ever.

"I'm here to tell you something, I must be, it must be the reason why I was able to advance further than the others this time…" Diamonds' words came out confused as he looked to the sleeves of his suit, dusting upon the white wool fabric "it's concerning the Black Clad problem you have" He gestured to Spades' suit.

He looked down upon his suit from head to toe; he found nothing wrong with his attire, what could be the problem with dark clothing? "It's just a black suit, hey look, I'm even wearing a tie, though you can't see it well," slick smirked, playing a little with his apprentice, but Droog didn't smile, his frown just got bigger and lower "Why? What's wrong with my suit?"

Diamonds took this opportunity to place his hat down and walk over to face his boss properly, "this dream is for all White Clad, and you are not one of us. You are a Black Clad dreamer, if anything you should be in the north mansion" he explained "But I think you're here because really, you are a White Clad dreamer like the rest of us, but you have not changed your tune to fit your meaning-"

"Alright, enough of this fantasy bullshit, tell me what you really find wrong with my suit before I fling one at ya' and wake you up" the superior of the two brang a pocket knife out of his sleeve, putting it in clear sight of his partner's eyes, they both stared at it for a little while, admiring it's clear white curves.

That is when the message became clear to Slick that this fantasy stuff had a relation to what has been happening apart from his sleep.

"You are playing a different tune than what your meaning entitles you to play, pretty reckless rebel attitude for you, Slick" the knife was bought closer, sharp teeth unsheathing themselves from Slick's gums "you are creating a false personality from what should be seen of you, to be stating this matter clearly"

The Black Clad being flipped the knife back into his dark clothing, looking to the piano keys again "Ok…I'll buy that for now, but what am I meant to do to become…'White Clad'?" he questioned the lighter male, who had lit a cigarette and found a comfy spot on the piano to lean upon, eyeing down his friend who was sat on the piano stool.

"It's pretty simple, you play the melody in front of you instead of what _you_ want to play, these are times when being a rebel can outcast yourself."

Slick didn't enjoy hearing that and spat out a curse, Droog only laughed at this childish behaviour "But that 'melody' is so dull and…empty, nearly all of the page is white, if it were filled with more notes it would be a better and more colourful tune" he told the taller male, who in return puffed some smoke into the hair before clearing his throat "can I remind you that black isn't a colour? It's simply an 'object' that absorbs all colours of the spectrum and reflects none to our eyes, does that help you wonder why you are like this?"

"You've got a meaning, but you aren't showing it, you have colours inside you, but you dare not reveal them, this is a possibility of why you may be Black Clad, maybe you have absorbed all of your white colour too"

There was a silence, they both were still and quiet as smoke filled the room slowly.

"Help me turn White Clad" Slick said, his words echoing throughout the whole room.

Droog acted a little surprised, he didn't expect his leader to take very lightly to all of this, "If you're saying that I have 'meaning' and I'm not showing it, if I turn white I can show what I really am, but in a different light, 'a new meaning'. White reflects all the colours of the spectrum right into your eyes, and I want to be able to do that….with my personality"

"I want to be a colour, and White is exactly that"

The taller male smiled, sitting next to his boss, he drifted his fingers down the piano keys and got ready to play with him, "If you ever need help, you only have to say my name, or even call for Deuce or Boxcars, that's a s simple as it will be" Droog planted a kiss onto Slick's forehead, allowing him to lean onto his shoulder for comfort. "Why don't you practice that whilst we play together, this is a duet piece and I practiced just for this moment"

Slick felt tired, but nodded very slightly, snuggling up to his friend and beginning to play with him,

The melody started soft and progressed into a louder sound, they both played with expertise until the very end.

"Droog…"

"Yes, I'm here, what do you need?"

"…Wake me up when I'm White Clad"

"Oh, but Slick"

"Yeah?"

"You already are"

"I just needed you to see it"

"I needed you to see your meaning"

_One melody hidden, another finished_

OoO

**I don't know if the symbols at the end will show but for those of you that can't see it's a spade and diamond ;u; the black and white thing I am unsure of still, I kinda done that off of memory, science…I think :D**

**Well, how did I do? I know, I haven't written in a LONG time so it might be shabby in some places.**

**Please R&R~!**

**Homestuck/Midnight crew isn't mine.**

OoO


End file.
